Problems of the patella-femoral joint are a common cause of knee pain. The pain may arise from issues such as poor alignment of the patella or from cartilage breakdown (chondromalacia or arthritis) behind the patella or on the opposing articular surface of the femoral groove (trochlea). Conventional surgical options for treating patella-femoral pain caused by malalignment, chondromalacia or arthritis may include realignment of the patella. For example tracking of the patella may be changed by tilting the patella or by moving the patella to one side or the other. Moving the patella forward (i.e., anteriorly) through a surgical procedure provides another conventional option for treating these conditions. This conventional technique is thought to decrease force across the patella-femoral joint and thus diminish the pain arising from excess force against a worn-out patellar or trochlear cartilage.
Although available, surgical options to realign the patella may be very invasive. For example, surgeries may involve cutting and fixating the bony attachment of the patellar tendon. In particular, conventional techniques may include detaching the patellar tendon from the tibia, then reattaching the patellar tendon at a new location to obtain the desired alignment of the patella. Such invasive surgical techniques may also result in prolonged recovery times. Consequently, an improved mechanism for treating patella-femoral joint problems such as patella-femoral pain, chondromalacia, and/or arthritis is desired.